Огонь - это власть
by Perelynn
Summary: Чего же на самом деле хочет от Дейенерис таинственная Куэйта из Асшаи?


Название: Огонь - это власть  
Персонажи: Куэйта из Асшаи, Дейенерис Таргариен  
Краткое содержание: Чего же на самом деле хочет от Дейенерис таинственная Куэйта из Асшаи?

...

- Слушай меня, Дейенерис Таргариен, - обратилась она к Матери Драконов на языке Семи Королевств. - Чтобы попасть на север, ты должна отправиться на юг. Чтобы попасть на запад, должна отправиться на восток. Чтобы продвинуться вперед, надо вернуться назад, чтобы достичь света, надо пройти через тень.

Этой девочке удалось то, над чем безуспешно билось несколько поколений ее предков. Колдунья смотрит на черного дракона, едва больше ящерицы, сидящего на плече последней из Таргариенов. Когда-то ей доводилось держать в руках яйцо, из которого он вылупился.

Она прикоснулась к руке Дейенерис. Теперь девочка носит ее метку. Теперь асшайская ведьма знает, где находится Матерь Драконов, может ее видеть и говорить с ней, оставаясь незримой для остальных.

Колдунья отпускает ненужное уже тело, позволяя тени вернуться к своей невзрачной повседневной жизни.

...

- Свечи драконьего стекла сияют пламенем, - шепчет она два лета спустя. - Скоро придет бледная кобыла, а за ней и другие. Кракен и черное пламя, лев и грифон, сын солнца и скомороший дракон. Не доверяй никому из них. Помни Бессмертных. Берегись надушеного сенешаля.

Огонь застыл перевернутой капелькой - крохотное окошко, сквозь которое виден весь мир. Дейенерис выглядит так, будто не спит ночами. Неудивительно. Ее метания по Эссосу похожи на суматошный полет бабочки с обожженным крылом. Но асшайская прорицательница терпелива. Она умеет ждать. О да.

...

- Помни, кто ты есть, Дейенерис. Драконы знают. Знаешь ли ты?

Похоже, именно эта фраза заставляет девочку наконец начать действовать. Колдунья рассеянно сдувает со щеки выбившийся локон, помечая в книге, что нужные слова найдены. Мать Драконов наконец-то двинулась на восток. Ведьма снова поворачивается к огню, мимоходом взглянув на себя в зеркало. Полированная поверхность отражает яркие глаза, белую кожу и пухлые розовые губы, полные соблазна.

...

Девочка прибыла. Тень занимает ее, с таинственным видом скармливая малышке очередную порцию пустых пророчеств. Когда-нибудь Дейенерис научится не доверять никому, кроме себя. Колдунья уверена в этом: у девочки кровь Таргариенов.

Из окна своей башни асшайская ведьма смотрит на драконов.

Черный не обсуждается. Он уже связан с Дейенерис, его проще убить, чем разорвать эту связку. Остаются белый и зеленый. Колдунья колеблется. Визерион коварней, но Рейегаль опасней. Хорошо. Пусть будет зеленый.

Темная капля крови дымится еще до того, как ее поглощает пламя свечи.

...

Глаза Рейегаля цвета расплавленной бронзы, его дыхание - желто-рыжее с зелеными проблесками. Его чешуя играет всеми оттенками густого лесного мха. Вопреки себе чародейка не может прекратить касаться этой гладкой, горячей, блестящей шкуры. Удивительное создание, дитя крови и пламени, огонь во плоти.

Рейегаль издает клокочущий звук в самой глубине горла. Дракону нравится ее ласка. Дракону приятна новая хозяйка.

Все просто, когда знаешь, чего хочешь, и располагаешь всеми средствами, чтобы этого достичь. Признак истинной силы - ее простота.

Она прибыла в эти земли много лет назад. На ее щеках морские брызги смешивались со слезами. Сводный брат уже выслал за ней провожатых, но те вернулись обратно ни с чем. Ее путь лежал в Асшай, где властвуют тени. Где когда-то училась ее мать.

Тогда ее честолюбие блекло перед властным зовом сокрытых знаний. Позже жажда тайн была утолена; на ее место заступили амбиции. Теперь она преодолела последний барьер. Она больше не скована стенами своей башни, мельчайшей сетью многоступенчатых заклинаний, поддерживающих ее молодость и красоту. Ей больше нет нужды тянуться мыслью через полконтинента, нет потребности в тенях. Теперь у нее есть новый источник силы. Теперь она владеет небом.

Колдунья вдыхает полной грудью. Всадница. Повелительница драконов. Достойная дочь Валирии.

...

- Есть только одна вещь, которую я хочу, - говорит Принц-Оборванец, - И это Пентос.  
- По рукам, - отвечает она.

Ей нужен наместник в каждом из Вольных городов. Верность - понятие эфемерное. Торговый контракт куда прочнее.

На чрезвычайном заседании консулата магистров она манит к себе тучного Иллирио Мопатиса.

- Отныне пророчество ляжет на мои плечи, - шепчет она ему. - А ты получишь назад сына. Юношу с синими волосами и дерзким взглядом. Скоморошьего дракона.

Наутро Пентос капитулирует.

...

Мир. Тирош. Лис. Волантис. Норвос. Колдунья щелкает их, как орехи. Планы давно продуманы и заготовлены и теперь она просто приводит их в исполнение. Ей нет нужды волноваться о нестыковках, помехах и внезапно вскрывшихся обстоятельствах. У повелительницы драконов всегда найдутся сторонники, готовые взять решение таких проблем на себя. А ей есть что предложить взамен.

Юнкай. Астапор. Меерин. В пределах одной недели ее пытались застрелить, заколоть, отравить, утопить и склонить к политическому браку. Простая ворожба - и она выслеживает всех, кто стоял за покушениями. Рейегаль сжигает преступников заживо. Любители зрелищ ликуют. Эта забава почище бойцовых ям.

Она думает о Дейенерис. Потеря дракона была для девочки потрясением. Но малышка сильна - она оправится и продолжит свой путь. У чародейки нет планов на Вестерос. Она не собирается отбирать у Дейенерис то, что принадлежит той по праву. Ей достаточно будет возрождения Древней Валирии.

Девочке нужен будет наследник. Но Дейенерис не может иметь детей. Асшайская ведьма знает ответ и на это. Она видела его в пламени свечей. Множество лиц: смуглые, белокожие, среброволосые, темноглазые... и одно, странное, непохожее на остальные, суровое, торжественное. Как будто холод выморозил все эмоции с этого лица. Этот подойдет.

...

Браавос. Город, основанный сбежавшими рабами. Здесь ей придется поторговаться. Для Браавоса она припасла особые секреты. Секрет валирийской стали. Секрет работы с камнем. Магия крови и огня.

Есть еще одна причина, почему она оставила Браавос напоследок. Здесь почитают любые религии. Рейегаль приземляется в центре города, у самой кромки воды. На Острове Богов нет богорощи, но есть чардрево. Колдунья опускается на колени среди могучих корней, касается рукой белоснежной коры. Мертвый лик оживает, искажается. Один глаз остается застывшим, другой наливается алым, будто дерево только что напоили свежей кровью.

Боги, во что он себя превратил. Эти мужчины никогда не умеют следить за собой. Она вернет ему прежний облик, если он попросит. За определенную цену.

- Ты? - слышится шепот, похожий на шелест листьев.  
- Здравствуй, друг сердечный, - говорит Шира Морская Звезда.


End file.
